


Caught staring

by HiDiNgFrOmYoU



Series: Witcher ABO [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Enthusiastic Consent, Geralt is a bossy bottom, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lube, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, PWP, Switching, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Topping from the Bottom, Wrote this to avoid plot, don't repost this, kinda ooc?, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: The title is thrown together like this entire fic lol.Jaskier gets horny watching his alpha clean his armour. Leads to all sorts of gratuitous porn and fun. The make out, Geralt gets a blow job, they both fuck one another. Good times. Gratuitous use of proper lubricant.Don't repost my work without my explicit consent. Don't steal other's works.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848682
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Caught staring

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un beta'd
> 
> I totally wrote this instead of focusing on the plot for this AU. Sue me I had a shite week. I literally can't brain well right now from all the stress in my life, so here's some porn I wrote to get away from it all.

Jaskier stared at his mate from across the fire, depositing a moderate bundle of kindling and larger sticks to the firewood pile nearby as he did.

The sun was setting behind Geralt, making a very lovely, painting worthy moment for Jaskier to enjoy. The golden rays of late summer were surrounding his Witcher’s frame, making him seem to almost burn at the edges. Reds, yellows, oranges, golds, and ambers danced and sparkled around him, making his pale white hair glow. His armor was off, and was being cleaned diligently by the Witcher in question as he sat on their combined bedrolls. He was focused on his work, rough hands moving in carefully scripted ways to clean and oil his armor. _“A Witcher’s life is his armor.”_ Geralt had told him once. Jaskier had remembered that seemingly random comment, and had never attempted to interfere when not needed. He’d been carefully watching though, and was determined to help if he could. He watched Geralt for a long while, under the pretense of stirring the small pot of rabbit and tuber stew hung in between them over the camp fire. Imagining those strong hands gliding oil over _other_ things. 

Jaskier shifted his weight as he felt himself begin to harden as his mind flitted to ‘Geralt’s  snow colored locks falling around Jaskier’s face, the golden light form the sunset filtering through it  onto Jaskier’s own skin, as the alpha pressed him into their bedrolls.’

“I can feel that you’re staring,” Geralt finally said, not looking up but finally finished with his work and setting the last piece to the side.

Jaskier dropped the ladle in the stew pot with his jolt.

Geralt tsk’d at him, but gave a half smirk in amusement.

“You’re hard.” Simple sentence. Simple meaning. Jaskier just swallowed and nodded, coming around the fire to stand in front of his alpha.

“I want you,” Jaskier said. “You look fucking amazing.”

“Just cleaning armor, that turn you on bard?” Geralt said with a smirk, leaning back a bit and beckoning Jaskier into his sphere. The omega surged forward to land in between Geralt’s spread legs. They hadn’t touched yet and the air felt electrified. 

“Darling, I will write an entire sonnet to the beauty of your hands while cleaning armor,” Jaskier husked.

“How about you come get what you want instead?”

Jaskier surged forward again and locked their lips together, his weight pushing forward onto Geralt’s chest. The Witcher was unmoved by the sudden jolt, and held firm as he raised one, still oily, hand up to embrace his omega as said omega initiated the filthiest kiss Geralt had ever received.

“I want you,” Jaskier said, breath heavy in his lungs. “Can I have you?”

“Any part you want,” Geralt agreed. He pulled at the bard to get him into his lap but Jaskier resisted a bit. “Hm?”

“I want...that is to say, could I...”

“Don’t dance around it word smith, speak plainly.”

“I want to top you tonight?” it came out as a question, albeit a very strong one. Jaskier had his hands on either side of Geralt’s body, pushing his chest into the alpha’s broader one. “If you may be amiable to that, love?”

Geralt surged up to kiss him again.

“Hm, fine,” Geralt agreed, he pushed forward though and sprawled Jaskier out and straddled him. “I wanna ride you though.”

“Oh _yes,_ please do darling _.”_

J askier ground up against his mate and  Geralt met him pace for pace as they ground around one another, sparks of arousal burning inside them. 

“Undress for me love?” Jaskier asked, bucking up against Geralt to encourage him to sit up. Geralt ‘hmm’d’ and stood up, yanking his shirt off as he went. Jaskier followed him up, and attended to his boots, caressing his mate’s calves as he released them from their leather confines, Jmm,askier locked eyes with Geralt as he leaned down and kissed Geralt’s stocking feet. Geralt let out a possesive growl and ran his hands down, one hand grasping Jaskier’s hair and pulling him up with gentle tugs and the other undoing the long ling of buttons on his fly. 

“Help me out of these,” Geralt asked, but it sounded much more filthy than a mild question. 

Jaskier moaned and slid his hands up twitching thighs to grip the waistband of his alpha’s trousers and small clothes. He winked and yanked hard on them both, freeing Geralt’s thick and throbbing erection all at once, allowing it to smack his face in the process.  Geralt growled low in his throat as Jaskier nuzzled his full cock.

“I wanna suck your magnificent cock, then fuck your glorious arse, then ride your fat knot alpha,” Jaskier drawled. Geralt moaned and yanked the bard up and kissed him hard. Jaskier chuckled breathlessly as Geralt quickly but reverently stripped the bard of his clothing. 

J askier giggled as Geralt tickled his ribs after shedding the bard’s light summer doublet, the pale blue chemise under it bunching up in his hands with his sensual assault. Jaskier pressed a kiss to Geralt’s lips before the Witcher could pulled the chemise over his head. 

“Oh my love,” Jaskier mumbled, chests pressed skin against skin as Geralt made quick work of the laces on Jaskier’s breeches. Geralt tugged them down and they caught on the bard’s boots, making him stumble backwards. Geralt huffed a laugh and controlled the descent, leaning over his omega as he kissed him hotly. Jaskier moaned and tried to grab at Geralt’s shoulders but the alpha dodged him with a smirk and divested the bard of his boots, breeches, and small clothes. “Geralt, please let me suck you.”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed, standing up over Jaskier. Jaskier moved to a kneeling position and ran his hands up and down Geralt’s scarred and heavily muscled thighs. 

“I love your cock, alpha,” Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s wiry pubic hair. Geralt groaned again and gently cupped Jaskier’s cheeks in either hand. “I’m going to suck you so good alpha.”

J askier leaned in and huffed a hot breath on Geralt’s cock before kissing the erection right on the tip. He used one hand on the base and used the other to hold Geralt around his waist, hand laying on his deliciously thick arse. Jaskier peppered teasing kisses on the hot length in front of him, teasing the foreskin with his teeth gently, before angling his head and sucking the length down to his fist. 

“Fuck,” Geralt moaned out.

“Hmmm,” Jaskier hummed delightedly around Geralt. Geralt carefully kept himself in check, not bucking into the inviting mouth. 

Jaskier  groaned while teasing the underside of Geralt’s cock with his tongue to get another ‘fuck’ out of his mate before starting to bob his head.  He knew he couldn’t take his alpha all the way to the root yet, but it was a personal goal of his to get there before next spring. He laved attention on Geralt’s front while his spare hand traced his alpha’s crack. 

They hadn’t ventured into Jaskier topping yet, having only been mated a few weeks. The last few weeks being full mostly of Geralt showering affection and care over Jaskier’s body in any inn room they could find.  The time not spent in towns  had been  decidedly unsexy, filled with summer storms, making romps in the campsite impossible before this evening.  To say the least, the bard felt pent up after four  _whole days_ without more than a few gropes and kisses from his lover.

Jaskier’s hand on Geralt’s arse went into his crack teasingly, rubbing gently at the hidden arsehole between the strong cheeks. Geralt bit down on a loud groan and his hips made aborted movements back and forth. Jaskier moaned again, trying to recite a scale with his voice as the vibrations drove his lover wild.

Geralt looked down at his omega and moaned aloud. Jaskier’s face was covered in drool as it leaked out past his stretched, ruby red lips. His cornflower blue eyes glistened with unshed tears from his effort and sparkled in the dying light of the sun set.

“Want me to come in your throat or on your cock, Jask?” Geralt warned lightly, knowing his stamina would allow for both but trying to encourage more while trying not to buck and slowly losing his composure. Jaskier popped off with an absolutely filthy noise and moaned salaciously. 

“Come down here then,” Jaskier said, leaning back against their bedroll and their packs, leaning in a half reclined position as he reached into a side pocket for a quick access bottle of oil.

Geralt smirked and straddled him as Jaskier’s searched proved fruitful.

They kissed feverishly as Jaskier coated his fingers liberally, setting the oil off to the side, careful not to spill any.  Geralt broke the kiss and started mouthing and biting at their mating mark as Jaskier’s oiled hand went down to rub him rim. Jaskier whimpered while trying to focus on his task, he rubbed the rim for a moment before slipping his forefinger past the muscles. Geralt moaned and bit down harder on his original bite mark on Jaskier’s bonding gland. Jaskier groaned and gently kept thrusting the finger in and out of his lover.

“Love, you’re gonna make me embarrass myself if you keep abusing that spot,” Jaskier warned as he carefully added a second oiled finger. Geralt was the one to whimper this time, and pulled himself off the bond gland to rut against Jaskier’s cock as he was prepared. Geralt got his wherewithal back a bit and started pressing kisses to Jaskier’s already pebbled nipples. Jaskier responded by beginning to scissor his finger and thrust deeper in search of his alpha’s prostrate. 

“Jask, fuck, good,” Geralt rasped against Jaskier’s now moist nipples. He kept up his slow grind of their erections as Jaskier kept thrusting his fingers in. “Another, now.”

“Who am I to decline,” Jaskier said with a breathlessness as Geralt started biting his nipples. Jaskier gently pressed in his third finger alongside the others and crooked his wrist just right, finally catching Geralt’s prostrate. Geralt literally _howled_ as he threw his head back.

“In. NOW!”

“You’re a bossy bottom, and I adore it,” Jaskier moaned, pulling his hand out quickly to reach for the oil again and deftly coat his length. Geralt posted up on his knees a bit to allow the movement and then braced his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders, his hair swinging down to curtain around their faces as Jaskier pressed in, guiding his hips down gently.

Jaskier’s vision from before came to life beautifully as the last rays of the setting sun filtered through Geralt’s silvery white hair as Jaskier slowly worked his prick into his lover. Small thrusts to gently get the larger man accustomed to the stretch. Geralt groaned and tried to sit down swiftly but Jaskier’s hands kept him at bay, making Geralt drag out his descent into his lap. 

When Geralt touched bottom he growled in appreciation, Jaskier’s cock was nothing on Geralt’s alpha and Witcher enhanced dick, but it was the perfect length the strike Geralt right in the prostrate. Geralt started lifting back up, guided by one of Jaskier’s hand as the other reached up to cup his cheek, leading him to kiss his omega as he road him.

Geralt set a bruisingly fast pace, slamming himself up and down, stealing his pleasure from his omega, who canted his hip up and thrust to meet him stroke for stroke. 

“ _Fuck,_ love you are so amazing,” Jaskier praised.

“You’re cock is amazing in me,” Geralt shot back, sealing their mouths in a deep kiss before pulling back a bit to breathe praise on his omega’s throat. “So hot for me. So fucking good Jask.”

Jaskier moaned out a bit pitifully as Geralt took to abusing the mating bond again, making Jaskier’s rhythm stutter a touch. Geralt made up for it by taking his right hand off Jaskier’s shoulder to start jerking his cock in time with his ride. 

“Fill me up omega, then ride my knot as it pops from the thrill of it,” Geralt whispered dirtily into his throat then bit down harshly. Jaskier came completely undone at that and shot his load into Geralt with a deep whine. Geralt pulled his face away from the bond mark and road Jaskier through his orgasm. His knot swelling under his hands as he slowed and pulled off Jaskier.

Jaskier looked up at him, slightly dazed, and Geralt smiled genuinely at him before flipping their positions, cradling his omega in his arms and gently opening him up while kissing him. Jaskier moaned as the orgasm and stimulation spurred him to start producing a tiny bit of slick. No where near the amount he produced in preheat and heat though. Geralt took his hand off his own cock and reached for the oil, deftly coating his fingers before returning to Jaskier’s oversensitive body. He carefully fingered him open, moaning himself as Jaskier’s hands, not long left idle, took over jerking Geralt’s still throbbing hard erection. 

“Let me on alpha please,” Jaskier moaned, Geralt smirked but shook his head, only two fingers into the prep. “I can handle you with two,” Jaskier whined a bit.

“Don’t be a brat, Jask,” Geralt teased, slipping a third finger in and stabbing the omega’s sweet spot devilishly. “Or I’ll do four before you get to bounce on my knot.”

“Ugh!” Jaskier let out a punched out noise followed by a deep moan.

“Pop my knot it your hand babe, can’t knot you out here in the woods, it’s not safe,” Geralt whispered in his ear. Jaskier whined but aqcuiesed and went double time on Geralt’s length, encouraging the growing knot to pop into full force, Geralt groaned out as the first orgasm of the night was pulled from him, and then pulled Jaskier on top of him properly to hover over his leaking erection. 

With deft hands they both got Jaskier into place for him to sink down on Geralt’s length as it throbbed. The knot already popped but providing delicious pressure against Jaskier’s rim made the omega moan loudly. Geralt thrust into him and rocked them together and another orgasm ripped through him. Jaskier moaned and bounced a bit, trying to get the knot in deeper. Geralt just smirked at him before kissing him again, allowing the knot to stretch his rim as far as it could.  Geralt snuck his hand in between them and started stripping the omega’s second erection of the night. Jaskier moaned loudly, grinding down onto Geralt and then bucking up into his warm hand.

“Please love,” Jaskier moaned, Geralt kissed him again, bumping up the pace as a third orgasm ripped from him. He shoved in harder, changing the angle to best drag across Jaskier’s prostrate. 

“Alpha, gonna come,” Jaskier moaned, head lolling down onto Geralt’s shoulder as he panted out, white spurting between them.

It took them a while to come down from the high of it. Geralt’s knot was still pulsing come into Jaskier, but not being fully locked it leaked out gratuitously on his lap. Jaskier fell boneless into it anyway, nuzzling under Geralt’s throat. 

Geralt waited his knot out and then carefully pulled Jaskier off, much to the chagrin of the content and sleepy omega. 

“Clean then eat then sleep,” Geralt said with amusement. Jaskier just nodded against his shoulder, blissed out look on his face.

“Fine beloved,” Jaskier murmured after a moment.

Geralt and Jaskier cleaned themselves on spare rags and cuddled together, naked under their blankets. Jaskier feeding Geralt spoonfuls of stew as the Witcher massaged Jaskier’s shoulders lightly. 

“You _still_ won’t knot me out here?” Jaskier asked a time later.

“No. Not a good idea, but you can have as much as you want in the nest town,” Geralt promised, he leaned down and took the stew bowl from Jaskier and started feeding him instead. Jaskier took the promise and quieted, luxuriating on being fed by his alpha whilst wrapped up in his strong arms.

-x-x-x-

(Thanks for reading this far. I promise I'm actually working on the actual plot of this series.)

~~ X   
~~


End file.
